Baby Kuroko
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Aomine diminta untuk menjaga seorang anak berusia 2 tahun. Mampukah Aomine menjaganya dengan baik? Fansnya Aomine yuk baca XD


**Oke ini fic pertama KnB yang aku bikin :'3**

 **Semoga suka ya ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aomine Daiki, Adalah seorang pemain basket yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Dia bersama 4 orang temannya di juluki sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_ atau Generasi Keajaiban. Dulu mereka pernah satu tim di SMP, namun saat masuk SMA mereka berpisah dan setelah lulus SMA mereka kembali bersatu dalam tim basket nasional Jepang.

Kehidupan Aomine sangatlah datar (?), kesehariannya hanyalah makan, tidur, membaca majalah _Mai-chan_ , dan sesekali latihan bersama teman-temannya. Akan tetapi, kehidupan Aomine yang datar mulai berubah saat sahabat ibu nya menitipkan seorang anak berusia kurang lebih dua tahun yang di beri nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Ibu Aomine yang mendadak memiliki urusan ke luar kota terpaksa meminta Aomine untuk menjaga Kuroko seorang diri.

"Oi oi oi Tetsu!" Aomine mengejar Kuroko yang menggigit majalah _Mai-chan_ miliknya.

"Ma..ma.." Ucap Kuroko yang belum lancar berbicara itu.

"Mama?" Aomine melihat Kuroko menunjuk foto Mai-chan. "Mama mu tak se-seksi ini" Aomine merebut majalah itu.

"Ma..ma.." Kuroko menggigit tangan Aomine.

"Mama mu tidak ada disini" Aomine berbaring di kasurnya.

"Puuu…puuu..puup"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" Aomine memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama kemudian dia mencium aroba mengerikan. "J-jangan bilang kalau kau…" Aomine segera bangun dan menatap ke arah Kuroko.

"Huuwaaaaa" Kuroko mulai menangis.

"J-jangan menangis! Aduh..aku harus bagaimana!?" Aomine kebingungan, dia mau menggendong Kuroko tapi…ahh kalian juga pasti tau sendiri alasan Aomine tidak mau menggendong Kuroko.

" _Satsuki.._ " Wajah Momoi langsung terlintas dipikiran Aomine. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia pun segera menelponnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian Momoi pun datang dengan wajah ceria.

"Dai-chan ada apa?" Tanya Momoi sambil melepas sepatunya. Tiba-tiba Aomine menarik tangan Momoi ke kamarnya. "D-Dai-chan?" Wajah Momoi seketika memerah.

"Satsuki…" Aomine menatap dan menyentuh bahu Momoi.

"Ng?" Momoi menatap balik Aomine.

"Aku mohon…bantu aku mengurus dia…" Aomine menunjuk Kuroko yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"He?" Momoi melihat ke arah Kuroko lalu menatap Aomine kembali. "HEE?!" Momoi terkejut. Aomine hanya diam dan mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"D-Dai-chan…" Momoi memasang wajah sedih.

"K-Kau kenapa?" Aomine bingung.

"Dia anakmu?" Tanya Momoi yang hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda Satsuki! Sekalipun aku ingin memiliki anak, aku hanya ingin dari Mai-chan" Jawab Aomine yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Momoi.

"Dai-chan bodoh!" Momoi melempar bantal pada Aomine dan pergi keluar kamar. Kuroko hanya menatap polos keduanya. Aomine pun segera mengejar Momoi.

"Aku tidak tau kau ini kenapa, tapi sekarang hanya kau lah harapanku. Tolong aku" Ucap Aomine sambil menggenggam tangan Momoi.

"Ngh…baiklah…" Momoi pun berjalan kembali ke kamar Aomine. Dia membawa Kuroko ke kamar mandi. "Dai-chan popoknya dimana?" Tanya Momoi. Aomine segera menghampiri Momoi.

"Ibunya tidak menitipkan benda semacam itu" Jawab Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu pergi dan beli lah" Ucap Momoi yang sedang membersihkan Kuroko dari yaa kalian pasti tau..( **Author di gavlok readers** )

"Aku yang beli?"

"Iya, cepat!"

Aomine pun segera berlari keluar menuju mini market.

* * *

"Sial kenapa aku harus pergi dan membeli popok untuknya" Keluh Aomine yang memasuki mini market. Aomine pun berkeliling mencari tempat popok. Saat menemukannya Aomine bingung mau beli yang mana karena ada banyak ukuran. _"Si kecil Tetsu itu ukurannya yang mana ya?"_ Tanya Aomine pada dirinya sendiri. Aomine pun hanya menebak-nebak saja dan akhirnya mengambil yang ukuran S.

"Mine-chin?" Panggil seseorang bertubuh besar.

"M-Murasakibara.."

"Mine-chin apa yang kau pegang itu?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Aomine sambil berjalan meninggalkan Murasakibara.

Saat sedang antri di kasir, tiba-tiba Aomine kembali bertemu dengan orang yang tidak diharapkan.

"Aomine?"

"Midorima…"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Midorima yang juga sedang antri.

"Tentu saja berbelanja" Jawab Aomine.

"Kau membeli…popok?" Tanya Midorima lagi sambil melihat barang yang di bawa Aomine.

"Berisik.."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memperhatikan Oha Asa hari ini" Ucap Midorima.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Benda keberuntungan untuk orang berzodiak sepertimu adalah popok" Ucap Midorima lagi. Aomine terdiam.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang terburu-buru" Aomine langsung merebut tempat di depan Midorima. Dan saat hendak membayar, penjaga kasir itu berkata…

"Anda ayah yang baik ya, datang hanya untuk membeli ini untuk anak anda"

Aomine pun langsung pergi tanpa membalas ucapan penjaga kasir itu.

* * *

Saat kembali ke rumah, Aomine langsung mencari Momoi ke kamar mandi tapi Momoi dan Kuroko sudah tidak ada disana. Aomine pun berjalan ke kamarnya dan melihat Kuroko yang tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

"Dai-chan kau sudah kembali?"

"Ah.." Aomine melemparkan popok ke arah Momoi tapi meleset dan malah mengenai Kuroko.

"Hiks…Aaaaaa…" Kuroko terbangun dan menangis berteriak.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi segera menggendong Kuroko yang masih belum memakai popok itu. "Cup cup…jangan menangis ya anak pintar" Perlahan tangisan Kuroko pun terhenti.

" _Hebat.."_ Aomine memuji Momoi dalam hatinya.

Momoi pun segera memakaikan popok yang ternyata ukurannya pas. Insting hewan (?) Aomine saat membelinya tepat sasaran.

Momoi pun bermain bersama Kuroko, sedangkan Aomine berbaring di kasurnya sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu Aomine. Dan saat Aomine membukanya…

"Aominecchi! Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?!" Ucap seorang pria berambut pirang dengan histeris.

"Menyembunyikan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Aomine yang tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari temannya itu.

"Soal anakmu dan juga Momoi-san" Jawabnya. Aomine pun terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Are? Ki-chan?" Momoi menghampiri Aomine dan Kise sambil menggendong Kuroko.

"Tuh kan! Tuh kan! Kalian menyembunyikan kalau kalian sudah menikah dan memiliki anak!" Kise berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kuroko yang di gendong Momoi.

"Kau salah! Bodoh!" Aomine menjitak Kise.

Aomine pun menceritakan semuanya pada Kise, dan tidak lama kemudian seseorang kembali mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dan ketika Aomine membukanya…

"Ku dengar kau sudah memiliki anak, jadi aku datang untuk memberimu hadiah"

"Akashi…dari siapa kau mendengar berita bodoh itu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Murasakibara yang mengatakannya padaku tadi" Jawab Akashi yang membawa hadiah untuk Kuroko yang di sangka anak Aomine dan Momoi.

Akashi pun masuk dan bertemu Kise di dalam.

"Jadi…kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya Akasi. Wajah Momoi tiba-tiba memerah.

"J-Jangan bercanda Akashi! Anak ini adalah anak sahabat ibuku. Dia di titipkan disini karena ibunya harus menyusul ayahnya ke Hokkaido" Jawab Aomine. Kemudian Kuroko yang tadinya ada di pangkuan Momoi langsung berjalan perlahan ke arah Akashi.

"Aka..chi.." Ucap Kuroko sambil menatap heran pada Akashi.

"Ah.." Akashi segera menggendong Kuroko.

"Aka…chi.." Kuroko pun menyentuh wajah Akashi sambil tertawa.

"K-Kawaii…" Kise merasa gemas dan ingin menggendong Kuroko.

"Haup…" Kuroko menggigit hidung Akashi. Akashi pun terkejut dan menatap mata Kuroko.

Kise dan Momoi pun segera mengabadikan moment itu dalam handphone mereka. Aomine pun berbaring di sofa dan mengabaikan mereka semua. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang kembali mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Oi Satsuki tolong buka pintunya" Ucap Aomine yang memiliki firasat buruk.

Momoi pun bergegas membuka pintu itu.

"Are? Mukkun? Midorin? Ayo masuk" Ucap Momoi pada orang-orang yang tadi di temui Aomine di mini market.

" _Sudah ku duga…_ " Ucap Aomine dalam hatinya.

"Jadi ini anaknya Minechin? Tidak mirip sama sekali" Cetus Murasakibara sambil melirik Aomine.

"Hm…" Midorima menatap wajah Kuroko.

"Hng?" Kuroko balik menatap wajah Midorima.

"Ntah kenapa semakin di pandang aku malah semakin jengkel padanya" Ucap Midorima yang lalu pergi dan duduk di sofa dekat Aomine.

"Nama mu siapa?" Tanya Kise yang akhirnya kebagian menggendong Kuroko.

"Ku..Kuo..ko..su..ya.." Jawab Kuroko sambil menarik rambut pirang Kise.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" Momoi menjelaskan ucapan Kuroko pada Kise.

"Hooo…Kurokocchi, nah panggil aku Kise, Ki Se.." Ucap Kise.

"Ki..se..Ki..se…"

"Aaaa Kurokocchi manis sekaliiiiiiissu" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko. Kuroko pun hanya tertawa.

"Hng..kalau begitu panggil aku Murasakibara.." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Itu terlalu panjang untuk anak seusia dia" Sahut Akashi.

"Mu..mu..ra..ki..ra.."

"Tuh kan, sudah ku bilang" Ucap Akashi.

"Panggil dia Mukkun" Ucap Momoi sambil memindahkan Kuroko dari pangkuan Kise ke pangkuan Murasakibara.

"Mu..kun.."

"Manisnya..ini hadiah buatmu" Murasakibara memberikan Maibo, makanan ringan kesukaannya. Kemudian Midorima kembali mendekati Kuroko.

"Panggil aku Onii-chan" Ucap Midorima.

"Oni.."

"Onii-chan dayo" Midorima sedikit memaksa.

"Oni..Oni…Oni…" _**(Oni = Jin/Setan)**_

Midorima terlihat kesal.

"Berikan dia padaku" Ucap Midorima pada Murasakibara.

"Are? Kenapa?" Tanya Murasakibara yang masih memeluk Kuroko.

"Akan aku _Shoot_ keluar jendela" Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Kise langsung menghalangi Kuroko dari Midorima, Murasakibara memeluk Kuroko lebih erat lagi, Akashi melotot pada Midorima.

"Nee, Tetsu-kun panggil dia Midorin.." Ucap Momoi pada Kuroko.

"Do..rin…" Kuroko mengangkat tangannya seakan-akan ingin di gendong Midorima. Tidak lama kemudian Aomine datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kalau begitu coba panggil dia Aomine" Ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk Aomine.

"Aho.."

"Pffftttt" Kise, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Momoi menahan tawa.

"O-oi!" Aomine mulai kesal.

"Aho…,mine" **(Aho = Bodoh)**

Aomine yang kesal pun langsung kembali ke sofa dan berbaring. Teman-temannya pun malah asyik bermain dengan Kuroko. Saat hari mulai gelap, mereka pun berpamitan untuk pulang. Kuroko pun tertidur pulas di pangkuan Momoi.

"Nee Dai-chan" Panggil Momoi.

"Hng?"

"Kau mau makan malam dengan apa?" Tanya Momoi. Aomine segera bangkit dengan cepat.

"Kita makan diluar saja!" Ucap Aomine saat melihat Momoi berjalan ke dapur. Maklum saja kalau Aomine panik ketika Momoi berjalan ke dapur. Masakan Momoi kan tidak bisa dimakan **(Author di bunuh Momoi)**.

"Lalu Tetsu-kun?" Momoi menatap Kuroko yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya disini, jadi kau yang gendong" Ucap Aomine sambil membawa jaketnya.

Momoi pun menurut dan pergi makan di luar bersama Aomine.

* * *

Saat di perjalanan, tiba-tiba Kuroko bangun dan menangis. Momoi mencoba menenangkannya tapi Kuroko tetap menangis. Karena tidak tahan, Aomine pun menggendong Kuroko di punggungnya dan Kuroko pun berhenti menangis.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah restoran keluarga. Momoi merengek pada Aomine untuk makan disana, Aomine pun menurutinya sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah membantu menjaga Kuroko.

"Dai-chan…" Panggil Momoi.

"Hm?"

"Kita seperti keluarga sungguhan ya" Ucao Momoi sambil tersenyum manis melihat ke kaca jendela, dimana bayangan mereka bertiga terlihat sangat jelas. Aomine tidak memberika tanggapan apapun. "Dai-chan? Kau mendengarku?" Tanya Momoi.

"Ah.."

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Wah manis sekali" Ucap pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan Aomine dan Momoi. "Senangnya makan malam bersama papa dan mama ya" Ucap pelayan itu sambil mencubit pelan pipi Kuroko.

"Hm..mama…papa…" Ucap Kuroko sambil tertawa menggemaskan. Momoi pun hanya tersenyum.

Mereka pun makan bersama. Kuroko disuapi Momoi dan sesekali disuapi juga oleh Aomine. Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun bermain sebentar di taman. Momoi kembali merengek ingin main disana bersama Kuroko dan Aomine.

"Sebenarnya yang anak kecil itu yang mana?" Ucap Aomine yang duduk di kursi taman sambil memperhatikan Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Pa..papa…" Teriak Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Aomine.

"Ngh?" Aomine pun melambaikan tangannya.

Puas bermain, Momoi dan Kuroko pun menghampiri Aomine yang tertidur di kursi taman.

"Dai-chan? Dai-chan?"

"Hn…"

"Dai-chan ayo pulang" Ucap Momoi, Aomine pun membuka matanya.

Mereka bertiga pun pulang bersama. Kuroko yang kembali tertidur di pangkuan Momoi pun langsung di ambil Aomine untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Aomine kasihan pada Momoi karena harus terus menerus menggendong Kuroko yang cukup berat itu.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Aomine menidurkan Kuroko di kasurnya. Kemudian Momoi pamit pulang, akan tetapi…

"Jangan pulang Satsuki…" Aomine menarik lengan Momoi yang hendak pulang.

"Eh?"

"Menginap lah" Lanjut Aomine.

"E-EH?" Momoi terkejut.

"Kalau kau tidak ada aku akan kesusahan" Ucap Aomine lagi. Momoi seketika _blushing_.

Pada akhirnya Momoi pun menginap di rumah Aomine. Ibu nya Aomine sedang pergi keluar dan akan pulang besok siang. Jadi sekarang di dalam rumah itu hanya ada Aomine, Momoi, dan Kuroko. Momoi terus tersenyum dan itu membuat Aomine terheran-heran sekaligus ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Aomine yang baru selesai mandi.

"Aku merasa kalau kita seperti keluarga sungguhan. Aku mamanya, kau papanya, dan Kuroko anaknya" Jawab Momoi.

"A-Ah…" Aomine memalingkan wajahnya dari Momoi.

"Hwaaaaaaaa" Kuroko terbangun dari tidur nya dan menangis. Momoi pun langsung berlari ke kamar Aomine. "Pa..paaaa" Kuroko berteriak.

"D-Dai-chaaaan" Momoi memanggil Aomine, Aomine pun segera berlari menghampiri Momoi dan Kuroko. Saat Aomine datang, Kuroko pun menepuk-nepuk kasur Aomine seperti meminta Aomine untuk tidur disampingnya. Aomine pun berbaring disamping Kuroko.

"Maaa…maaa…" Panggil Kuroko pada Momoi sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kasur yang satunya lagi. Momoi pun berbaring samping kiri Kuroko. Kuroko pun menutup matanya dan kembali tidur.

Suasana di kamar itu pun terasa aneh bagi Momoi dan Aomine. Suara jam pun terasa lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Tidurlah Satsuki.." Ucap Aomine.

"Hm.."

Tiba-tiba Aomine mengelus kepala Momoi dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun tidur bersama.

Pagi harinya Momoi membangunkan Aomine dengan lembut. Aomine pun perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Kuroko masih tertidur pulas. Aomine dan Momoi pun sarapan dengan sereal dan susu. Saat Kuroko bangun, Momoi meminta Aomine untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Kuroko.

Saat Momoi memandikan Kuroko, Aomine dengan setia menunggu mereka berdua di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ketika Momoi selesai memandikannya dia langsung memberikannya pada Aomine, Aomine pun langsung menggulung (?) Kuroko dengan handuk. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Aomine. Tadinya Aomine mengira bahwa itu adalah teman satu timnya yang kembali datang untuk berkunjung, tapi ternyata saat di buka itu adalah ibu nya Kuroko yang datang untuk menjemput anaknya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjaganya dengan baik" Ucapnya yang lalu pergi menuju mobil.

Momoi pun melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko.

Suasana rumah pun kembali sepi. Di sana hanya ada Momoi dan Aomine.

"Sepi ya.." Ucap Momoi.

"Hm.."

"Rasanya ingin sekali memiliki anak" Ucap Momoi yang duduk di sofa bersama Aomine.

"Kalau begitu kita menikah bulan depan" Ucap Aomine yang sibuk membaca majalah sambil menggenggam tangan Momoi.

"D-Dai-chan…" Momoi terkejut bukan main. "Aku mencintaimu…" Momoi langsung memeluk Aomine.

"L-Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bernapas! Satsuki!"

"Tidak akanku lepaskan sampai kau bilang kalau kau juga mencintaiku!"

"Aku mencintaimu Satsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

= **TamaT=**

* * *

 **Yosh XD**

 **Makasih yang udah baca sampe akhir, ceritanya nggak jelas ya? :'v gomenne minna *ngumpet***

 **Nee... mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di kokoro (?) kalian :'3**


End file.
